Known mats that are capable of being illuminated typically employ wire connections, which may have drawbacks in certain settings. For example, in a vehicular setting, occupants often place their feet on the floor mats, which may cause the mats to be disconnected from the power source, thereby preventing the occupants from enjoying the visual benefits conferred by such mats. As such, a need arises for a mat that can be illuminated without the drawbacks associated with wire connections.